


Coming Home

by RainCloud10



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Massage, bokuto has magic hands, coming home from work, healing through cuddles, kuroo loves his hair being played with, playing with hair, scalp massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 15:32:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18552628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainCloud10/pseuds/RainCloud10
Summary: Kuroo's rough day at work turns into cuddles at home, aka Bokuto knows how to wind him down





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Easter! I've finally remembered to post again! not beta'd

The apartment door lets out a soft creak as Kuroo opens it, soaked to the bone from the random rainstorm that hit on his way home from work. Damn weatherman never said anything about it raining today, Kuroo thinks bitterly as he quite literally peels his shirt from his skin. Toeing off his wet shoes, he slips on a pair of slippers and makes a beeline for the bathroom. 

After a quick hot shower, the deep set chill washed away from his soul, he roams around the apartment in his warmest pajamas, idling making some tea. Just when he’s just about to pour himself a cup, his partner comes wanders out of the living room, his hair ery and face wrinkled. 

“Hey when did you get home? I must have fallen asleep.” The boy pouts, visibly deflating as he attaches himself to his boyfriend's back. Kuroo chuckles and lifts his arms up, twisting in Bokuto’s hold to squish his face in his chest. Bokuto nuzzles into him, always at peak affectionate when he’s first woken up. He leans his head down to place a soft kiss in his boyfriends messy black and white hair, and pulls away to finish getting tea, grabbing a second mug now. 

“What do you say to cuddling up on the couch? I’m still cold from the rain.”

Bokuto’s head whips up, eyes alight. Kuroo caresses his cheek before sending him off. 

Tea in hand, he pads into the living room where Bokuto is half sitting half lying down, and pats the empty area between his legs. Kuroo smiles fondly, setting the glasses down on the coffee table and settles himself down in front of his boyfriend. Bokuto’s hands immediately find purchase in Kuroo’s unruly hair and he nearly melts.

“Bo,,” He all but moans out. 

Kuroo feels Bokuto’s chest rumble with laughter as he continues to card his fingers through his dark locks, massaging his scalp lightly. “Tell me how was work?” Bokuto asks in a gentle voice, reserved for moments like these. 

“Awful. It was dead until I wanted to go on break. We were slammed and then I cleaned all by myself for the last two hours we were there.” Kuroo groans and leans his head back a little more. 

“Aww poor baby.” Bokuto sympathizes but Kuroo can hear the smile in his voice. 

He laces his fingers in his lap in front of him and lets himself get lost in the ministrations. 

“Hey,” Bokuto speaks up after a while, softly startling Kuroo out of a slight nap. “why don’t we order in tonight?” 

Kuroo sits up to turn and kiss Bokuto gently. “That sounds perfect.” 

As Bokuto shimmy’s his phone from his back pocket, Kuroo leans back up against his boyfriend. Ear to chest, he lets the rumble of his voice and the pitter patter of the rain against the windows lull him to sleep once more.


End file.
